Paintball464
Beginnings Paintball originally founded a nation prior to June 2007, and was unfortunate enough to find himself on the end of the NPO War Machine during the NPO-ONOS War. After staying on during the viceroy period with Ivan Moldavi, he watched as the membership slowly went inactive or left. He himself then sought change and applied to the NPO, as he was looking for stability, organization and a good community. The Journey Through Cybernations Paintball stayed on with the NPO for several months, taking up different positions and carrying out his duties. His duties included jobs within ACE, Diplo, Intel and the Tech Corps to name but a few. After having spent a year's time in the Order, Paintball resigned in late December 2008 and applied to The Phoenix Federation. Describing what he saw as a "plateau", he sought to try something new and play from a different viewpoint which he considered likely and possible within TPF. Having been a member of TPF for two months before leaving in February 2009, he was of the opinion that the time was ripe to return to Pacifica. The first Return to the New Pacific Order After being accepted back into the Order in early March, Paintball went through the Academy and passed once again. He again took up jobs as a diplomat and in military intel. During that summer, Paintball joined his comrades and fought against the forces of Karma in the Karma War. He later joined the ranks of the 1k tech nations and began sending all of his tech to Karma nations to pay reparations. After sending out reparations, Paintball464 once again left the shores of Pacifica with the intention of quitting the game. The Dark Brotherhood and The Order of the Paradox After discussing the events with some fellow friends, Paintball decided to return to the game and joined the The Dark Brotherhood Alliance. TDB was a small alliance in the black sphere and he wanted to play a role in getting its feet off the ground. Soon after joining Paintball was promoted to Silencer (captain of the army) by Left_Behind, the leader of The Dark Brotherhood. After a few short weeks, Paintball helped restructure TDB starting with a charter change and a reshuffle of government. After the changes came into affect, Paintball was promoted to Minister of War by Nagini who succeeded Left_Behind in office as head of the alliance. Shortly after that Paintball decided to leave The Dark Brotherhood as he realized that the alliance wouldn't come up to the expectations he had back then. Upon leaving the Dark Brotherhood, Paintball joined The Order of the Paradox shortly before the conclusion of the Bipolar War and TOP-C&G War. He was included in the rebuilding process and his nation quickly grew. During this time he became a member of the Hospitallery and a Captain in the TOP military. In late July, Paintball decided to return to his one true home in CN, the New Pacific Order. The second Return to Pacifica After a long and hard uphill battle to be readmitted to the New Pacific Order, Paintball464 once again joined Pacifica on July 21, 2010. He currently holds a position as a journalist and Wiki Author in the Media Corps of the New Pacific Order. Friendship and Camaraderie During Paintball's time in the New Pacific Order he has met people who he highly respects and looks up to. The most influential member for him is Brennan. He has been one of Paintball's best friends within the NPO since they first met two years ago. They have been working together in a wide variety of areas and Paintball is very well aware of the circumstance that he can always count on Brennan if he needs advice or help. His friendship to Brennan was also one of the most decisive reasons why Paintball returned to the New Pacific Order in July 2010. Future Aspirations Paintball wishes to continue his duties in the Writing Division of the Media Corps and do his part in order to contribute to the glorious reputation of his division and Pacifica. Professions Present Media Corps Master propagandists all, the members of the Media Corps are responsible for the signatures, avatars and video you see, as well as speeches, message development and public relations. The Media Corps is divided into four sections, the Graphics Division, the Writing Division, the Broadcasting Division, aka. Radio Free Pacifica, and the Wiki Division. All of these divisions work together to spread the news and interesting information to all of Francograd and the Cybernations Community as well. The immediate leader of the Writing Division is Copy Editor Paintball, who approves and supervises all work within The Pacific Press and all writing projects. Within the Media Corps, the Copy Editor is responsible to the Media Corps Coordinator, presently Squintus, and the Imperial Officer for News and Propaganda, Brennan. Standard members of the Writing Division are known as Scribes, and are involved in the Pacific Press along with a broad variety of other projects. Scribes are required to maintain a minimum level of activity, and are expected to exceed the activity requirements mandated by the Copy Editor. Experienced Scribes may be promoted to the level of Senior Correspondent, where they act as guides for junior Scribes and points of call for the Writing Division. Awards and Medals NPO War History Category:Former member of New Pacific Order